Conduct Phase I studies to determine the clinical toxicology and maximal tolerated doses of potentially useful chemotherapeutic agents. Conduct Phase II studies to determine the spectrum of activity of new agents in pediatric malignancies; and conduct clinical pharmacologic studies to characterize the distribution and metabolism of anti-cancer agents in children.